Come Home To Me
by Victoria George
Summary: A Sparky fic. Rated M. John/Elizabeth after their hug in The Siege.


Hi guys, thanks for reading! This is my second Sparky fic, if you have the time I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts. This was written rather quickly, I had four hours to kill at work, so I spent two of them sleeping, an hour watching Sparky shipper videos on YouTube and was then inspired to whip this up, roughly edit and upload within the final hour.

John Sheppard beamed into the gate room.

"I'm home" he announced.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to her and he saw the look of relief on her face as she walked towards him. Never taking her eyes off him, afraid that if she did she might lose him again.

She was overwhelmed by emotion and had to hold him to convince herself that he was really back, as she hugged him tears threatened to spill as she felt all the emotions at once that she had been trying to hold back, she had been telling herself that he would be fine, but she hadn't truly in her heart believed it. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt since arriving on Atlantis.

Remembering where they were she pulled back, others that had stopped to observe this exchanged hurriedly returning to work.

Looking into his deep brown eyes she responsed to his previous statement.

"Yes you are" she hoped that he would understand just how lost she had felt without him.

"I truly thought.." He cut her off.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing about you a minute ago" he was trying to convey how much the thought of losing her had distressed him.

He noticed that they once again were turning a few heads with their exchange.

"We gotta stop that" he quipped.

"I'd like that" she said, her smile returning. Then it was back to business as usual with John.

"So, uh, where are we?" Elizabeth kicked herself back into gear to bring him up to speed, there was a lot of work to be done.

"Most our sensors are still down but we do know there are at least a handful of wraith still in the city" she explained.

"Still got some work to do" said John, readying himself to go save the city.

Elizabeth wasn't quite ready for him to go risking his life again, she had only just got him back and she wasn't going to waste this second chance.

Grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes,

"Before you do anything..."

He understood from her look exactly what she was implying. She fought the urge to kiss him right there in the gate room.

"John, come with me"

She lead him out of the gate room and towards her quarters, not releasing her grip on his arm, needing to know that he was still right there beside her.

Looking around to ensure no one saw them slip into her room, she closed the door.

"Elizabeth, I really need to get out there and help find the wraith"

"I know John, I know you do. I just need to feel you, to know you're alive and here with me." He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"I can't tell you how horrible it was not knowing if you were still alive. Not knowing if I'd ever get to see you again." he was opening up to her, at that moment she realised that he really did understand the overwhelming emotions that she had been going through.

"It was so hard to focus and hide my feelings away and I told myself that if you did come back to me, I wouldn't waste this second chance." she spoke the words softly into his chest.

"Elizabeth, I've been trying to hide my feelings for you, I didn't want any distractions. But as it turns out, these feelings were the one thing making me determined to return to Atlantis, I didn't want to leave you, and especially since I had never done this."

He tilted her face up to his, looking into her eyes he saw what no one else ever saw, their strong, fierce leader looking raw and unguarded.

Without hesitation he gently lowered his mouth to hers and placed a kiss on her lips.

Her hands moved to his pants and started unbuttoning them.

He grabbed her hands in his to still their movements.

"Woah! Not that I don't like where this is going but don't you think this is a little fast"

"No, I don't. You are about to go back out there to hunt wraith, I don't want to waste anymore time. Just incase something happens I want to at least have the memory of what it feels like to be with you."

John was still hesitant.

"I want to do this right with you Elizabeth, I care about you more than I know how to express right now." Elizabeth sighed.

"John, I promise you when you return and the city is safe we will do this your way." She ground he groin against his leg and purred

"But right now I need you to make me feel alive." at those words John jumped to attention.

"Well if that's not incentive to stay alive, I don't know what is! Now, as you wish."

He quickly pulled her shirt over her head so he could feel her soft, smooth skin.

Discarding his shirt and her pants, he backed her towards her bed, then he changed his mind, biting her neck he then whispered in her ear.

"I'm saving the bed for next time."

She put her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra but he stopped her.

"Nope, I'm also saving that for next time, gives me something to hurry back to." She giggled at his enthusiasm. He lifted her with ease and placed her atop her table, he pushed her soaked panties aside and teased her with his fingers.

"I promise you that next time this will be special, this time is going to be fast"

He lower his pants and pushed his hard member gently into her, she moaned at the sensation. Looking at each other, she nodded and he began moving, hard and fast. She wrapped her legs high around his back. Elizabeth gave herself to John with total abandon, screaming as he pounded into her. Within minutes they both had their release. Immediately John redressed himself.

"Sorry honey, gotta go teach some wraith that this is our city" He gave her a passionate kiss that promised so much more. And turned to leave, she caught his wrist to stop him.

"Stay safe" she ordered him.

"I will" he said in earnest.

As he opened the door poking his head out to check no one was around before he exited he heard her whisper to him.

"Come home to me, I love you"

Hearing those words gave him all the strength he needed for the battle ahead.

Hours later, after the wraith had been taken care of, Rodney was wandering back to his quarters, exhausted, he was looking forward to hitting the sack. As he passed Elizabeth's room he heard a crash and her scream, fearing the worst, that there was still a wraith within the city, Rodney yelled her name and ran for her door. Just as he was about to use his radio to call for back up a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. It was Zelenka, a flustered Rodney tried to send him for help but Zelenka held up a hand to stop him and smiled.

"It's not what you think, come listen" he chuckled. Rodney followed him and put his ear to her door.

"Oh John! Yes! YES! Don't stop!" Rodney quickly pulled his ear away from the door.

"Eewwww! I so did NOT need to hear that. Why didn't you just tell me what was happening? Get away from there Zelenka!" Rodney pulled Zelenka off the door by his ear.

"Come on, let's find some work to do. I need to clear that disturbing image out of my head before I can sleep. But hey, good for them I guess."


End file.
